Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular to an assembly for positioning variable vanes of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are provided with rotating and stationary components that affect the flow of air through the gas turbine engine. The stationary components may include vanes that are placed in an airflow to aid in directing the airflow towards rotating components such as blades. The angular position of the vanes may be varied to optimize airflow characteristics for various operating conditions, such vanes may be referred to as variable vanes. A mechanism may be provided to connect the variable vane to an actuation system. Assembly issues may impact the functionality or operation of the mechanism. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a mechanism that may be error-proofed for assembly.